MI PRIMERA VEZ
by Cullen-Swan Love
Summary: Edward era el hombre más atractivo que yo había conocido.Recuerdo que la primera ves que me corri,que me produje mi primer orgasmo, me lo imaginaba junto a mi hablándome suavemente al oído, acariciando mis muslos y besándome...


**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA DE LAS NARRACIONES DEL LIBRO DE ELIZABETH HOLMES**

**YO SOLO ADAPTO NADA ES DE MI AUTORIA, ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN...**

* * *

><p><strong>MI PRIMERA VEZ<strong>

**REUNIÓN DE AMIGAS**

Mi nombre es Isabella pero me dicen Bella, y les voy a contar una parte de mi vida muy interesante… Mi Primera vez

Es común que cuando varias mujeres amigas se reúnen en plan de pasar juntas un sábado por la noche sin hombres, se hacen traer la comida preparada, se permiten beber todo aquello que reprueban en público y se dedican de lleno a hablar de todo lo que les interesa exclusivamente a ellas. Uno de los temas preferidos, claro está, son las intimidades y las confidencias. Es casi inevitable, y como mujer lo admito.

Con Kate, Rosalie, Angela y Alice, nos conocíamos desde los cada vez más distantes tiempos de la adolescencia.

Aquella noche que convinimos encontrarnos en mi casa, ya todas éramos jóvenes adultas. Todas transitábamos la vida en la universidad y teníamos algo en común: ninguna de nosotras aún había elegido el matrimonio como alternativa para la vida.

Nos encontramos puntualmente cuando comenzaba a anochecer, y un buen rato eligiendo cuidadosamente el menú y las bebidas, tomándonos nuestro tiempo para preparar una buena mesa antes de sentarnos a disfrutar.

Alice y yo somos hermanas, y ambas somos primas de Kate. Los padres de Angela habían sido amigos de mi familia, aunque cuando éramos pequeñas no nos veíamos con asiduidad, porque Angela había cursado todos sus estudios en un instituto religioso para señoritas, en carácter de internada hasta que terminó la Superior.

Con Rosalie nos habíamos conocido en el curso de ingreso a la Universidad. Aunque ella había vivido en la ciudad, su actividad en los deportes la había llevado a viajar por todo el mundo, y pasaba muy poco tiempo en su casa.

La comida había resultado exquisita, y estuvimos cotilleando en forma amena acerca de nuestras carreras y trabajos. Cuando pasamos a la primera botella de vino, empezaron las confidencias y ya casi daban las diez cuando las interrumpí para decir:

–¿Qué os parece si tomamos el café en la sala? Allí podremos ponernos más cómodas.

–Vale, a la sala entonces –me secundó Kate, mientras Alice iba por el pastel de manzanas para acompañar el café.

No puedo precisar de cuál de nosotras nació la idea, pero apareció como consecuencia de cierto comentario que hice acerca de la manera en que me tiraba a uno de mis compañeros, excepcionalmente dotado:

–Este tío la tiene tan grande, que cada vez es como si lo hiciera la _primera vez _–comenté, y eso fue suficiente para despertar la curiosidad de todas las presentes, que intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

–¿Por qué no nos cuentas cómo fue tu primera experiencia, Ángela? –propuso Alice.

–¡Oh, no! –exclamó–. ¡No seáis guarras!

–¿Qué? ¿No puedes contar cómo fue tu _primera vez_, querida? –me acicateó Rosalie.

–No es eso... Es que... Bueno, es un secreto que no he revelado a nadie, porque... ¡Es que me da vergüenza! –argumentó Ángela.

–¡Oh! ¡No ha de ser tan terrible! –intervino Kate.

–Por mi parte, no tengo problemas en mantener la boca cerrada –aseguró Rosalie–. Yo puedo contar cómo fue la mía. Para mí es un recuerdo muy hermoso.

–¡Venga, vamos! ¡Hagámoslo! Intercambiemos experiencias –se entusiasmó Kate.

–Por mi parte sólo exijo una sola condición: secreto absoluto –exigió Alice.

–Puede que todas nos llevemos una sorpresa –aventuré.

–La vida siempre está llena de sorpresas, querida... Ya deberías saberlo –respondó Rosalie.

–Es que no sé cómo habrá sido la primera vez de ustedes –expliqué–. En mi caso, yo no me inicié como la mayoría de las chicas...

–Pues mi iniciación no fue lo que puede llamarse ordinaria, y eso no me avergüenza –aseguró Alice.

–De eso, puedo dar testimonio –dije–. Mi querida hermana, aquí presente, era una adolescente precoz... ¿Me equivoco?

–No voy a negar que en esa época era una cachonda irredimible. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello, eh?

–replicó Alice.

–Bueno, bueno... está bien –intervino Ángela–, siempre y cuando lo que se cuente aquí, no salga de aquí.

–Juramos solemnemente que no saldrá de aquí –terció Rosalie, levantando su mano derecha.

–¿Quién empieza entonces? –preguntó Kate.

–¿Lo tiramos a suerte? –propuso Alice.

–Yo propongo que sea Bella, ya que ella empezó –intervino Kate.

–¡No es justo! –me lamenté.

–Venga, vamos... Alguien tiene que empezar y ya me estoy poniendo cachonda –la alentó Rosalie.

Nos acomodamos junto a la chimenea, y nos dispusimos a conocer nuestros secretos compartidos de nuestra _primera vez_.

_**** FLASH BACK ****_

MI PRIMERA VEZ la recuerdo con un sentimiento profundo. Para una jovencita, la iniciación es fundamental. Puede hacerte feliz o estropearte la vida. Desde mi desarrollo, yo tenía muchas ganas de sexo, pero hasta ese verano que no se borrará de mi mente, tenía que conformarme con mis fantasías y después con los deditos.

Por esa época, mi padre y mi madre solían decirme, que ya era toda una mujercita, y que iba por el camino de ser una bellísima mujer.

A mis trece años me había venido la primera regla, y a los quince –ese año que recuerdo con tanto cariño–, vivía obsesionada con el sexo. Claro que mis padres ni siquiera sospechaban por lo que estaba pasando.

–¿Qué le ocurre a esta niña, eh? –preguntaba mi padre, enfadado, cada vez que yo me encaprichaba.

–Olvídalo... Bella tiene un ataque de adolescencia, hombre –respondía mamá, que era paciente y me comprendía más.

En ese inolvidable año cuando cumplí mis quince, tenía un rostro bonito (yo me sentía _muy_ _fea)_, cabello castaño, con hebras rojizas naturales, y lo llevaba bien largo y lacio. Los chicos elogiaban mis piernas (yo las consideraba realmente _horribles_) y en las primeras experiencias en las disco, hubo quien llegó a acariciar y hasta besarme los senos, aún no muy desarrollados (para mi juicio _demasiado _pequeños), pero muy, muy... muy sensibles.

Vivíamos con mis padres y mis dos hermanas, Alice, y Jessica, que por ese entonces tenían catorce y once años (¡Pobre papá! A veces lo entiendo, viviendo con cuatro mujeres, más nuestra gata _Afrodita_), en un edificio elegante en una de las zonas de más categoría de la ciudad.

Un año antes, cuando yo empezaba a transitar por mi "ataque de adolescencia" (en opinión de mamá) y de indiscutible cachondez (según como lo estaba pasando yo), se había mudado una familia nueva al piso de abajo del nuestro. Una familia normal. Un matrimonio con sus dos hijos, ambos pequeños, una niña de la edad de Jessica, llamada Heidi y un niño de diez años, que no tardó mucho tiempo en revelarse como totalmente insufrible.

Una semana después, Jessica y nuestra nueva vecina eran íntimas.

A los pocos meses, mis padres y el matrimonio –ligeramente más jóvenes–, hicieron cierta amistad. La señora –Tania– era una mujer muy hermosa y atenta. Jessica contaba que siempre le estaba ofreciendo jugos y a menudo la invitaba a merendar. El esposo era el tío más atractivo que yo había conocido hasta entonces. Con algo más de cuarenta años, era sorprendentemente apuesto, aunque más bien reservado, con quien había cruzado no más de diez palabras al encontrarnos en el elevador o al entrar al edificio.

Por lo que había escuchado, era un alto ejecutivo en una empresa de mercadeo y promociones. En esas contadas situaciones, él me miraba y me sonreía, y nada más. Ni sugerencias o insinuaciones, ni gestos cariñosos fuera de lugar. Pero nunca me insinuó algo malo ni nada extraño. Muchas veces me sorprendía a mí misma pensando en él, porque tenía algo que, a pesar de mi edad, me atraía.

Si he de ser sincera, el tío me ponía como loca cada vez que me lo cruzaba, y fue en ese año cuando cumplí mis quince, que comencé a fantasear con él. Edward –tal su nombre–, irrumpía en mi mente como un vendaval y estaba presente cuando yo empezaba a aprender cómo era eso de jugar con los deditos en mi coño. Recuerdo que la primera vez que me corrí, que me produje ese primer e inolvidable orgasmo, me lo imaginaba junto a mí, hablándome suavemente en el oído, acariciando mis muslos y besándome en los labios.

Lo veía en mis fantasías quitándose camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso bronceado y luego bajando la cremallera de sus pantalones... ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Cuántas veces me llevó a ponerme a cien!

Todo empezó con la cotidianeidad, como suelen ocurrir estas cosas. Sencillamente sucedió: una tarde, mi madre me envió a buscar a Jessica, que estaba con su amiga, y cuando toqué el timbre y se abrió la puerta, allí estaba él, sonriendo.

–Hola, bonita –me dijo, con esa voz melodiosa y envolvente que yo anhelaba escuchar, me sonrió y me hizo un gesto inquisitivo, porque yo me había quedado pasmada, sintiendo que una vena latía en mi cabeza y mi corazón que había empezado a hacer cabriolas.

–H-hola... –atiné a balbucear–. Vengo por mi hermana...

–Ya –asintió y volvió a sonreír, quizás por mi expresión bobalicona. El solo hecho de pensarlo me hizo enrojecer de vergüenza. –¿Piensas quedarte parada allí mucho tiempo más o quieres entrar? –preguntó, divertido y acto seguido una de sus manos se posó en mi hombro, y me obligó a dar los dos pasos necesarios para entrar al piso, porque mis piernas sencillamente no me respondían.

–Tu eres... –aventuró.

–Be... Bella –respondí vacilante.

–Claro. Y tu otra hermana... ¿se llama cómo?

–Alice. La del medio –aclaré.

–Alice, ya –aprobó–. Hermoso trío de mujercitas –agregó, y cerró la puerta del recibidor una vez que había entrado.

Yo no podía articular dos palabras juntas. En el momento que menos me lo esperaba, mi _amor_ _imposible _me había hablado, me había sonreído, había pronunciado mi nombre, me había tocado y... ¡había dicho _hermosa_!

Todo en menos de dos o tres minutos y sin aviso previo. ¡Joder! Creo que ese día me lo pasé flotando en la nube de mi fantasía, con la voz de Edward repitiéndose como un eco en mi mente y el suave contacto de sus manos de hombre sobre mi piel. Desde ese día ya nada fue igual, porque me obsesioné y empecé esperar a la hora que solía llegar para salir, con cualquier motivo, para encontrármelo.

Rogaba encontrármelo en el elevador cuando salía para el instituto. Soñaba con cruzármelo en la calle, como al descuido y tenía que contenerme para no ofrecerme voluntaria para ir a buscar a Jessica a su casa, porque pensé – con bastante buen tino– que a mi madre podría resultarle extraño, ya que no era muy propio de mí cooperar, muy por el contrario, como toda adolescente, me la pasaba refunfuñando por esto y por aquello a cada momento.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que en ese momento ni siquiera sabía qué quería con precisión.

Como toda jovencita, mis sensaciones pasaban más por el romanticismo que por el sexo, y todo se mezclaba en las pocas oportunidades que tenía de estar sola en mi cuarto, que compartía con mis hermanas, para masturbarme cada vez más y mejor, soñando con aquello que ni siquiera conocía.

Bueno, conocía por haberlo visto en una revista para adultos que había encontrado en la biblioteca de papá, bastante bien disimulada entre libros que –en opinión de mi padre y mi madre–, no deberían haber despertado mi curiosidad. Supusieron mal.

Era una revista muy bien impresa –casi un libro de lujo– con historias ilustradas con fotos de unas folladas que hasta ese día ni siquiera podía imaginar. Una mujer con dos hombres. Dos mujeres con un hombre. Dos mujeres. Tres hombres y una mujer. Todo lo que mi mente y mi cuerpo podían asimilar, estaba ahí. Y mientras la hojeaba y sentía mi coño humedecerse cada vez más, pensaba en cómo sería la polla de Edward. Esa fue la primera vez que mis fantasías se aproximaron a mi joven sexualidad, y aunque había escuchado que la _primera vez _siempre era dolorosa, recuerdo haber pensado que con mi amado era capaz de aguantar todo el dolor de este mundo, si yo podía sentirme rodeada por sus brazos, tocada por sus manos, besada en la boca y en todo el cuerpo por sus labios y penetrada por su polla, que no podía ser menos que _hermosa_, como todo él.

Ese día como tantos otros me encerré en el baño para hacerme una paja, pero por primera vez, y con temor, metí uno de mis dedos en la entrada de mi coñito. ¡Menuda manera de correrme!

Pasaron casi cuatro meses desde ese encuentro, y sólo conseguí cruzármelo un par de veces en el lobby, y en ambas oportunidades volvió a sonreírme seductoramente, y se dignó dirigirme la palabra con un "Hola, Bella", que no era gran cosa, pero era algo.

Por lo demás, papá y mamá empezaron a frecuentar la casa de sus vecinos para conversar y tomar algo juntos, ya que los consideraban simpáticos, agradables y buenas personas. Naturalmente que yo no decía nada, cuanta más familiaridad, mejor para mí.

Ese año yo había empezado a tener una mejor relación con Alice, que también había empezado con su desarrollo y se había indispuesto por primera vez. Teníamos la suerte que mamá y papá eran lo suficientemente jóvenes como para comprendernos e inusualmente liberales respecto de los temas que en otras casas son considerados tabúes. Tanto Alice como yo no nos vimos sorprendidas por la sangre entre las piernas, porque además de las clases de "Desarrollo Humano" en el instituto, mamá se ocupó de ponernos al tanto de qué va eso de transformarse en mujer y, ya se sabe, la cotidianeidad de la convivencia hace que una aprenda unas cuantas cosas con sólo aprender a escuchar tras las puertas cuando la casa está en silencio o echar una mirada en el momento justo.

Fue con Alice que una noche escuchamos a mamá y papá tirándose un polvo que, para ellos, debió de ser estupendo. Ambas, de sólo escuchar los quejidos de mamá y el rechinar de la cama, nos pusimos a cien. Empezamos riéndonos con picardía y terminamos cada una en su cama, dale que dale con los deditos en el coño. Alice, aunque en ese momento tenía un cuerpito aniñado, de aspecto frágil, había desarrollado un par de tetas fantásticas –al principio solía avergonzarse de ellas–, mucho más grandes que las mías, y en las noches que podíamos quedarnos solas, de confidentes, me contaba cómo le gustaba acariciárselas y darse pellizquitos en los pezones con la mano libre cuando se hacía pajas.

Como sea, Alice era tanto o más calentorra que yo. Y aunque nos contábamos las experiencias con los chicos en la disco o en casa de alguno de ellos, yo no le mencioné quién era el amor de mi vida, el objeto de mis fantasías, el dueño de mis anhelos y el hombre que yo quería que me iniciara al amor.

Una noche, mientras cenábamos en familia, por fin la suerte decidió darme la gran oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Papá anunció que íbamos a pasar el fin de semana a casa de mis tíos.

–¡Yo no puedo ir! –Jessica se opuso en el acto.

Por ese entonces mi hermanita pequeña empezaba a ponerse latosa, porque estaba llegando a la difícil etapa de la pubertad.

–¿Cómo que no puedes ir? –preguntó mamá.

–Los padres de Heidi me han invitado a quedarme en su casa, porque el domingo saldremos a almorzar afuera –argumentó Jessica.

–Pues vas otro día –dijo papá.

–Que no, papi... ¡Sé buenito, eh! –suplicó mi hermana menor.

–No lo soy –contestó papá, dando la discusión por terminada.

Jessica estuvo el resto de la cena con cara de pocos amigos, sin conseguir que mamá y papá cambiaran de opinión, por lo que se levantó de la mesa antes que termináramos con el postre y se encerró en el cuarto. Un minuto después la escuchábamos hablar por teléfono y yo me imaginé a quién había llamado.

Una hora después sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Yo estaba mirando la tele en el living, y escuché la voz de papá:

–Bella, ¿puedes ver quién es? –refunfuñando por la interrupción, fui a abrir.

Allí estaba Edward, sonriendo, aún con camisa y corbata, como si recién llegara del trabajo.

–Hola, bonita –saludó, y entonces hizo algo totalmente inesperado. Se inclinó hacia mí y me estampó un beso.

¡Me había besado!

Y justo es mencionar que no había sido simplemente en la mejilla. Si bien es cierto que su boca había ido allí, sus labios habían rozado la comisura de los míos. Me quedé tiesa, o al menos eso creo recordar.

–¿Serás tan gentil de preguntarle a tu padre si no le incomoda que hable con él un momento, querida? –pidió y acarició mi cabello con una ternura infinita y una firmeza que iba más allá de la caricia paternal. Yo no lo sabía con certeza, pero lo presentía. Su mano se deslizó por mi cabello y cuando llegó a la nuca, se deslizó por debajo y acarició mi cuello.

Terminaba de retirar su mano, cuando apareció mamá:

–¡Hola, Edward! –se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

–¿No os molesta que caiga así, eh? Es que tengo que pediros algo a ti y a tu esposo –explicó.

Yo volví a instalarme en el sillón, frente a la tele, y escuché cómo Edward les pedía permiso a mis padres para que Jessica se quedara ese fin de semana en su casa, como si no supiera lo que había ocurrido en la cena. Tenía unas maneras tales que resultaba difícil negarle algo. Por otra parte, papá y mamá ya habían pasado por momentos parecidos con nosotras, sus hijas. Si algo nos unía, era el fastidio que teníamos por ir a pasar el fin de semana a casa de los tíos, y los gilipollas de sus hijos, nuestros queridos primos, dos chicos bastante mayores que nosotras, que ni siquiera nos tenían en cuenta como personas. Quizás con el paso del tiempo, la relación mejoraría, pero en ese año no pasábamos por nuestra mejor época.

Al cabo de diez minutos de conversación, papá aceptaba la invitación.

–Bueno, vale... Si es que no es una molestia para vosotros –consintió papá.

–En absoluto, es un placer para nosotros. Las niñas se llevan de maravillas –contestó Edward y, mirándome, agregó: –Vuestras hijas son muy educadas. –volvió a sonreír y yo vuelta a sonrojarme.

–Porque tú no vives con ellas –bromeó papá, y todos rieron.

–No, hombre, que lo digo de verdad.

–No lo dudamos, Edward –terció mamá–. Tienes razón, son buenas niñas, que sólo están pasando por esta edad... bueno, todos hemos pasado por la adolescencia y hay que comprenderlas. Por lo demás son responsables, compañeras y no traen problemas con el instituto, como Bella, que este trimestre figura en el cuadro de menciones de honor –comentó mamá.

Entonces Edward dijo algo que me llamó la atención, aunque a mis padres no les resultó para nada inusual.

–A propósito de eso... Mira, Heidi está con algunos problemas en Sociales y Jessica me ha dicho que Bella la ayuda bastante... –me miró y yo, que fingía estar concentrada en la pantalla, sentí que un cosquilleo de excitación me llenaba el vientre de mariposas imaginarias. El corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza.

–Es cierto –dijo mamá.

–Quería ver si no os oponéis a que le pida a Bella si puede ayudar a Heidi para preparar un trabajo que tiene que entregar la semana próxima –pidió.

¡Válgame Dios! ¡No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando! Mi amor imposible, el hombre de mis sueños, estaba pidiendo precisamente lo que yo quería hacer y no sabía cómo, que era tener la posibilidad de ir a su casa cuando se me antojara.

–¿Has escuchado, Bella? –preguntó papá.

–¿E-eh? –resultó difícil fingir que no había escuchado.

–¿Crees que podrás echarle una mano a Heidi para su trabajo de sociales?

–¿Ahora? –pregunté, con mi mejor gesto de despreocupación.

–Bueno, no ahora –contestó Edward–. Pero si lo deseas, puedes aprovechar el fin de semana, ¿qué te parece? Y podrás aprovechar el almuerzo del domingo –añadió.

Justo lo que necesitaba. De más está decir que fui invitada a pasar ese fin de semana. Y si no pude disimular mi alegría, mis padres deben haber atribuido mi entusiasmo al hecho de no tener que pasarlo en lo de mis tíos, lugar que todas nosotras, sus hijas, éramos coincidentes en detestar con la misma intensidad.

Como sea, de pronto me encontré en casa de Edward, y estuve pensando muy seriamente en ello, así que decidí ponerme una polo bien ajustada, que resaltaba mis senos, y una falda escocesa bien corta, muy al estilo colegial, porque había escuchado que ese atuendo a la mayoría de los hombres maduros, les alimenta la fantasía.

Me encontré entonces, a los quince años, ayudando a la hija del hombre al que amaba, y disimulando mi ansiedad y mi excitación cada vez que Edward se daba una vuelta por la habitación para ofrecernos bocadillos y refrescos y para interesarse por el progreso del aprendizaje.

A las diez de la noche nos sentamos a la mesa, y Edward me hizo una seña, golpeando la silla:

–Aquí, Bella –dijo–. Siéntate a mi lado.

De allí en adelante, todo sucedió como si se tratase de un sueño. Yo me esforzaba por ser amable y disimular delante de la esposa de Edward, que después de haber visto cómo había ayudado a su hija, elogiaba por igual mi aplicación y mi belleza.

–Bella es una jovencita muy especial... –aseguró Edward, acariciándome la mano en lo que parecía ser un mimo casi paternal, aunque yo creí interpretar que en ese toque había un mensaje oculto. ¿Cómo lo supe? No sé explicarlo. Lo único que puedo decir es que _presentí _lo que iba a pasar.

Después de la cena, conversamos un rato en el living y casi cuando daba la medianoche nos fuimos a acostar. Mi hermana compartiría el cuarto de su amiga y a mí me habían preparado el cuarto destinado a los huéspedes, en el extremo opuesto que ocupaba, en el pasillo de los dormitorios, la recámara del matrimonio.

La mujer de Edward me dio las buenas noches y él me acompañó hasta la pieza, para indicarme cuál era la cama que me habían preparado.

Le agradecí la cortesía y entonces Edward hizo precisamente lo que yo soñaba pero no esperaba que hiciera ni en mis más alocadas fantasías: con total naturalidad, se inclinó levemente, me miró con fijeza a los ojos al punto que me ruboricé y luego acercó su rostro al mío y me besó muy suavemente en los labios. Así sucedió, tal y como lo recuerdo. Como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas.

–Aquí no acostumbramos a echar llave en los dormitorios, Bella –me dijo luego, con un guiño que resultaba ser un presagio y un anticipo de lo que vendría.

Estuve largo tiempo tratando de sosegar el latido de mi corazón, que parecía querer salírseme del cuerpo.

Luego me desvestí, me puse la corta camisa de dormir que por arriba dejaba mis senos en total libertad y por abajo, se transformaba en una puerta abierta a mi cuerpo virgen.

En algún momento debo haberme quedado dormida. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, y era algún momento de la madrugada cuando empecé a sentir algo difícil de describir. Limitar la sensación como agradable, es poco. En esa suerte de ensoñación, sentía que quería moverme, abrir mis piernas. Mi sexo reclamaba algo pero no sabía qué. Mi experiencia de la sexualidad no pasaba de la masturbación y la cuidadosa penetración con mis dedos. Pero tenía una certeza casi onírica: estaba excitada. Sentía que me estaban acariciando mi cosita. Una mano (¿era una mano?) Me abría los labios vaginales con infinito cuidado, y me producía un cosquilleo muy pero que muy placentero.

Percibía que algo estaba entrando en mi cuerpo y no era desagradable en absoluto. En mi inconsciencia, quería más y más.

Mis caderas se levantaban solas. Unos dedos experimentados acariciaban mis pequeños senos, daban pellizquitos en los pezones. ¿Era un sueño?

Si era un sueño, quería algo, pero no sabía qué.

Sentía que mi coño ardía, y mi clítoris parecía a punto de estallar. Me ahogaba la ansiedad.

Entonces, desperté.

Él estaba allí. Edward, mi amado, mi hombre, mi sueño, el amante de mis fantasías estaba a mi lado, sentado en la cama y tenía una mano entre mis piernas, encajando algo en mi hendedura. ¿Un dedo? Mi vagina pulsaba y yo percibía el olor de la excitación en el ambiente. El dedo estaba humedecido y enterrado dentro de mí.

Los párpados me pesaban, pero hice un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, lo miré y en un primer momento me asusté, pero su sonrisa cálida me tranquilizó.

Sigilosamente acercó su boca a mi oído y me susurró:

–Tranquila... no hables... Sólo quiero hacerte aquello que querías... Deseo sentirte, descubrirte, explorar tu cuerpo... Siente, disfruta. Mira qué caliente me tienes. Mira cómo me pones cada vez que me miras y me buscas y me incitas a hacer lo que no me hubiera atrevido a hacer en mi vida.

Siente cómo palpo tus hermosas tetas de niña... –explicaba, mientras iba despojándome de mi camisa de dormir, dejándome desnuda y vulnerable frente a él.

Quise incorporarme, pero no me permitió hacerlo, presionando con su mano en mi pecho.

Me asustaba el sólo pensar que su mujer, que dormía cerca de allí, nos descubriera. Edward, que parecía leer en mí como un libro abierto, murmuró suavemente:

–Mi mujer toma una pastilla para dormir y no se despierta por nada... Tranquila, tranquila. Sólo siente, disfruta, goza... –me aseguró.

Allí estaba. Yo siempre lo había visto como inalcanzable; alguien que sólo puede estar en tus fantasías, alguien que te gusta, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. Nuestras miradas apenas se habían cruzado, pero él había sabido leer en mis ojos. Entonces callada, nada decía, pero comprendía todo lo que pasaba por mi mente y todo aquello que surgía como la lava de un volcán, en mi vientre.

Pero ahora lo tenía ahí. A mi lado. Lo sentía en esa extraña mezcla de realidad y fantasía que nos gana cuando nos despertamos en medio del sueño.

–Tranquila... –pidió–. Deja que te haga sentir todo aquello que querías...

Entonces bajó lentamente su cabeza, besando mi piel, mientras con una mano me iba deslizando el corto camisón hacia abajo. Cuando llegó a mis caderas, supe que debía levantarlas y lo hice, y sentí la tela deslizarse por mis muslos y mis piernas, mientras la boca de Edward seguía bajando.

Y bajando.

Descendiendo cada vez más, hasta que llegó a mi vientre. Sus dedos se distrajeron en el bello que me crecía en el pubis, y su boca siguió hacia abajo, hasta que sentí su cabello acariciando mis muslos, y su cálida lengua zigzagueando como una serpiente, dirigiéndose hacia donde se juntan los muslos y se abre la carne. Hacia ese lugar que yo me tocaba, me acariciaba y me frotaba hasta arrancar el placer que pugnaba por salir.

De pronto su boca se detuvo entre mis piernas, y su lengua empezó a pasarme explorar mi coño.

–¡OH! –Edward me tapó la boca con una mano para sofocar el jadeo. Qué cosa más rica, era aquello. Metía su lengua en mí coñito, y la movía hacia adentro y hacia afuera. ¡Me estaba follando con la lengua! Al mismo tiempo metía uno de sus dedos, presionando con infinita suavidad, para distenderlo. Edward sabía que yo era virgen. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho, aunque no hubiéramos cruzado más de diez palabras hasta esa noche, Edward lo sabía todo de mí. Lo que quería. Lo que me gustaba y me ponía a cien.

Me sentía enloquecer. Así fue como conocí mi primer orgasmo.

Me asaltó de pronto. Sencillamente algo explotó dentro de mi vientre y fue como la descarga de una energía tan deliciosa como desconocida recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo inexplorado.

De pronto su lengua abandonó mi coño y Edward se puso de pie al lado de la cama. Se ubicó a mi lado, y me ayudó a sentarme, tomó mis dos manos con las suyas y las guio hasta su miembro.

¡Madre mía, la tenía en mis manos! Estaba tocando aquella formidable herramienta de placer que era tan sedoso al tacto. En la oscuridad, y sin saber cómo, yo estaba dando los primeros pasos en el sexo, sin necesidad de lección alguna. Sólo lo que Edward me sugería sin palabras.

Sólo con gestos. Su polla estaba _caliente_... Sí, al tacto se notaba caliente. Y húmeda, tersa, resbaladiza como la seda. Mis manos se habían disociado de mi mente, y se movían solas como si tuvieran voluntad propia. Subían y bajaban por aquella barra de carne. Mis dedos se deslizaban como pétalos sobre la piel que cubría su polla y sin saber cómo la retrajeron, dejando expuesta la gloriosa bellota que la remataba. En la penumbra de la habitación, adivinaba más que veía lo que estaba haciendo, instintivamente mi mano derecha se ahuecó y cubrió aquel capullo que en el extremo, exudaba un líquido viscoso y resbaladizo.

Edward dio un respingo apenas audible y su pelvis se impulsó hacia delante, ofreciéndome más aún la verga a mi caricia.

Se lo acaricié, él lo quería. Deslicé mis dedos una y otra vez, enervando cada vez más aquella pieza de humanidad maravillosa, mientras las manos de mi amado acariciaban mi cabello desordenado y suelto, recorrían mi cuello, mis mejillas, mi nuca y de pronto se apropiaban de mis téticas produciéndome sensaciones tan difíciles de describir como la explosión de una super nova.

–En la boca, Bella... –susurró–. Llévatela a la boca... te gustará. Hazlo, mi niña hermosa, confía en mí... Hazlo...

Sus manos guiaron mi cabeza. La verdad es que yo intuía qué tenía que hacer mi boca con su miembro. Por lo menos, lo imaginaba, recordando aquellas imágenes de las revistas que había encontrado en la biblioteca de papá. Pero Edward sólo me pidió que abriera la boca. Nada más.

Obedecí. Sólo quería agradarle. De sólo acercar su polla a mi cara, el aroma más exquisito me asaltó los sentidos. El olor, el gusto de aquella viscosidad, la textura de la roja cabeza... Sensaciones indescriptibles. Mi vientre estaba a punto de explotar. Mi coño tan mojado como nunca. Mis pechos tan sensibles que un roce de la piel de Edward en mis pezones me provocó una verdadera descarga de electricidad que recorrió todo mi cuerpo como un rayo.

Abrí mi boca todo lo que pude y Edward empezó a deslizar su polla entre mis labios con suavidad y delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo con una seguridad y firmeza que no me dejaban otra opción. Mi amado me estaba follando la boca, y sencillamente yo me estaba sometiendo a su antojo, a su deseo y si hubiera sido un capricho, también lo hubiera tolerado.

Introdujo su miembro entre mis labios. Me pidió que se lo chupara. Empezó a moverse metiéndolo y sacandolo de mi boca. Mientras tanto una sus manos frotaba mi sexo. Dos de sus dedos comenzaron a introducirse en mi vagina con infinita suavidad –mi amado se reservaba mi virginidad como una ofrenda casi sagrada– y un tercero en mi ano, más acostumbrado a recibir "visitas".

Era tan dulce, que me sentía en la gloria. De pronto empecé a sentir que mi boca se llenaba de un líquido viscoso que yo nunca había probado, y antes que yo pensara que él estaba orinando en mi boca, él me explicó, al mismo tiempo que tensaba su cuerpo y acariciaba mi cabello:

–Tómalo, bébelo... es la leche... mi _leche del amor _para ti, mi niña, mi belleza, mi querida –mepidió y yo quería complacerlo, por lo que le hicecaso y me la tomé toda. Sentí mi boca llena de eselíquido pegajoso pero aterciopelado, agridulce yespeso que estaba aprendiendo a saborear. Nosolamente dejé que llenara mi boca, sino que mela tragué toda, mientras mi amado se sacudía consilencioso estremecimiento. Lentamente fue serenándoseaquella deliciosa crispación.

Después me pidió que le pasara la lengua por la punta. Así lo hice, besándosela con ahínco y mucho amor. ¡Era de él, y quería seguir siendolo siempre! No me importaba que fuera casado, yo sería su amante, su todo, siempre estaría a su lado. Yo deseaba, anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera él quien me hiciera el amor la _primera vez_.

Al día siguiente mi cuerpo me parecía distinto.

Era una sensación tan extraña como agradable.

Me sentía llena de él, rebosante de su leche, de sus caricias y de sus besos. Y tenía la seguridad que pronto sería suya.

Durante la mañana su esposa nos invitó a salir.

Su hija y mi hermana aceptaron encantadas, ante la perspectiva de ir de compras y pasar el día fuera. Yo invente una excusa que tenía que ver con el estudio, y la mujer de Edward sólo insistió una vez. Y una sola vez era demasiado poco para mi decisión de quedarme junto a mi amado.

–En tal caso, nos vamos. Edward duerme aún –me dijo la mujer–, así que no te quedas sola.

"Eso es precisamente lo que yo quiero", pensé, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía.

Así fue como nos quedamos solos él y yo.

No podía dejar de pensar en él. Encerrada en mi habitación una vez que se fueron no pude reprimir la necesidad de acariciarme el sexo y metí uno de mis dedos con sumo cuidado, como él lo había hecho unas horas antes. No era igual. Sus dedos eran más gruesos, más suaves, más exquisitos.

Divagaba envuelta en un letargo de placer, diciéndome que sería hermoso que él se acordara de mí y viniera a mi lado.

Él estaría acostado en su cama matrimonial, solo. Yo quería ir pero no me atrevía. Mi cabeza parecía una olla a presión, a punto de saltársele la tapa. La excitación se mezclaba con la ansiedad.

El deseo encontraba el obstáculo del miedo.

Entregada a mis fantasías, y aún llevando solamente mi camisa de dormir, recostada en la estrecha cama del cuarto de huéspedes, las piernas abiertas y el coño húmedo y palpitante, con mi dedo medio abriéndose paso en mi coño, con la otra mano me frotaba el clítoris cada vez más rápido, buscando el alivio para mi excitación. Más rápido, más profundo... Ya venía, ya...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto.

Allí de pie, envuelto en una bata de toalla estaba mi amado Edward y me miraba sonriente y maravillado.

–Sigue, no te detengas... –me exigió y mis dedos se transformaron en un torbellino y entonces me corrí.

Estiraba mis piernas, tensaba mis pies y curvaba mi espalda, ofreciendo mi vientre virginal como en una ceremonia...

No lo escuché acercarse, pero en medio del orgasmo su mano comenzó a acariciar la fina pelusilla de vello que apenas cubría mi monte de Venus.

Sus labios ahogaron mi jadeo. Su lengua cálida buscó la mía e invadió mi boca. Sus dedos ejercitados en el amor, se entrelazaron con los míos y así me acompañó hasta el final de ese orgasmo adolescente que sólo era el preanuncio de lo que vendría después.

–Solos tú y yo la mayor parte del día –garantizó–. Ven conmigo –pidió, extendiendo su mano, para que me incorporara. Me levanté y lo seguí a su dormitorio.

Me tendió en su cama, a su lado. La habitación, aunque en plena mañana, estaba en penumbras con las cortinas corridas. Me tomó entre sus brazos, me besó larga e intensamente y empezó a sacarme la camisa de dormir. Quedé completamente desnuda a su lado. En estatura, mis pies apenas si llegaban un poco por debajo de sus canillas. Una de sus manos empezó a acariciar mis piernas, deslizándose hacia los cachetes de mi culo.

La otra, se adueñó de mi sexo. Me hizo abrir las piernas y ponérsela sobre sus caderas. Mientras tanto su mano recorría mi sexo y yo me dejaba hacer.

–¡Que hermoso sapito! –me dijo–. ¡Es tan suavecito y tiene esa pelusilla tan suave!

Le hice una caída de ojos y abrí más mis piernas, facilitándole la caricia.

–¿Cuantas veces te has acariciado solita esta cosita eh?

–Varias veces... –le respondí.

–¿Y te gusta como te la acaricio yo? –me preguntó–. Vamos, niña pícara... respóndeme.

–Sí –asentí, cada vez más cachonda. Sólo quería que siguiera haciendo lo que fuera que hacía con sus maravillosos dedos.

–¿Quieres que ponga esto _ahí_? –preguntó, llevando mi mano hasta su soberbia polla, que aferré con mis manitas, como si de eso dependiera mi vida misma. Estaba dura, gruesa, nervuda y húmeda, exudando un licor traslúcido por la fina abertura que remataba la bellota inflada en que se había transformado.

–¿No me harás doler con esto allí? –quise saber a mi vez, con un mohín.

–No, mi niña... Mi pequeña amante... De ninguna manera –me alentó, al mismo tiempo que su dedo índice comenzaba a abrirse paso entre mis labios, tanteando, reconociendo la gruta que lo esperaba húmeda y palpitante.

–¡Es que creo que me va a doler! –insistí, como una niña caprichosa, segura que aquella actitud, le ponía a cien.

–Espera –me dijo.

De la mesa de luz tomó un pote con crema, lo abrió y me lo ofreció.

–Unta tus manitas con esta crema –pidió, y así lo hice.

–Ahora pásamela por todo el miembro, que no quede ninguna parte que no hayas pasado –me explicó y yo le obedecí, con la suavidad de mis dedos adolescentes que aprendían rápido y bien cómo se debe tratar la polla de un hombre.

Luego me tendió en la cama me hizo abrir las piernas, las levantó, replegándomelas hasta que las rodillas casi tocaban mis hombros y apoyando mis pies en los suyos, y apoyó su miembro a la entrada de mi coño. Yo empecé a delirar, de sólo sentirme en esa posición tan expuesta, sabiendo que estaba por suceder aquello que me había desvelado. Edward, mi amor, mi amado, mi amante, estaba por follarme.

Empezó a pasarme su fantástica polla suavemente de arriba hacia abajo. ¡Era tan rico lo que me hacía! De pronto, empezó a empujar entre los labios de mi cosita y me puse nerviosa. Me pidió que me tranquilizara, susurrándome dulces palabras en el oído.

–Relájate, te trataré como mereces. Hoy eres mi joya más preciada... Te cuidaré, te sostendré, te poseeré y no sufrirás... Quiero que goces, no que sufras –me decía.

Y así fue entrando de a poquito. Sentía que algo me dolía. Quería gritar, pero sofocó mis quejidos.

Me contuve. Seguía empujando más y más, inevitable y decidido. En un momento me pareció sentir que la mitad de su miembro ya estaba adentro dentro de mí.

–¿Te duele? –preguntó.

–¡Un poquito! –contesté, con un mohín.

Me sujetó con sus fuertes brazos y entonces empujó más fuerte y sentí que su miembro se adentraba totalmente en mí cuerpo.

El ensortijado y tupido pelo de su pubis se enredó con el incipiente y suave vello de mi coño.

Mi coño se abrió para recibirlo. ¿Me dolía? Quizás sí, no lo recuerdo con precisión. Sí puedo evocar ese movimiento meterse y sacar muy suave. Muy lento. Acompasado.

¿Qué pasaba dentro de mí en aquel momento?

Las sensaciones eran tan irreconocibles como inéditas. Quería tenerlo más profundamente dentro de mí. Era extraño, que no me doliese lo que me estaba haciendo. Había escuchado decir que esa _primera vez _era terrible, fatal, dolorosa, casi una tortura. Por el contrario, yo sentía que mis entrañas se estaban fundiendo. No sabía ponerle palabras a esas sensaciones y él las puso por mí.

Cuando mis muslos se abrieron por completo y mi coño lo recibió hasta el fondo, murmuró, casi con fatuidad:

–Ahora estás GOZANDO, mi niña, mi joya, mi amorcito. Estoy bien adentro tuyo... Me has abierto tu cuerpo... Toma, goza... disfrútame como yo te disfruto a ti... –susurraba en mi oído, y seguía con la cadencia dentro de mí y hacia fuera.

Cuando estuve desflorada, se tumbó sobre mí y se dio vuelta hacia el lado. Con infinita suavidad me acomodó sobre él, de tal manera que quedé sentada sobre su miembro mientras él me tomaba los senos y me apretaba los pezones.

–¡Dame! ¡Dame, uhm... ah, dame, dame! –le pedí yo, sin ser del todo consciente que estaba dando los primeros pasos en el idioma del amor.

Él pasaba su lengua por mis pezones, los chupaba, los mordía suavemente y sólo distraía sus chupeteos para alentarme:

–¡Ahora... ahora... ahora... muévete más, más, más, mi niña rica! –me susurraba.

–¡Ya, ya, uhm que riiiiiiico, dame, dame, dámelooooo! –exigí yo, apremiante.

Sentía algo tan exquisito, totalmente indescriptible, que no sé qué palabras ponerle a ese momento cuando dentro de mí sentí como un cosquilleo, algo que pugnaba por salir de mí. Estaba viendo estrellas en ese momento. ¡Estaba llegando mi primer orgasmo con el pene de mi amado dentro de mi cuerpo!

Las paredes de mi vagina apretaban, succionaban, se contraían y parecían exprimir más y más ese miembro exquisito. Sentía que no tenía que dejarlo irse, debía quedarse dentro de mí para siempre. Y en ese momento sentí que su leche su rica leche estaba a punto de derramarse en mi interior y no me importaba, la quería por dentro.

–¡Ya mi amorcito, dámelo, dámelo, lléname!,

¡Ah, ah, ah, ah! –jadeaba–. ¡Qué rico, qué rico agh! –grité, en ese momento de delirio.

Sentí, no sé cómo, pero lo sentí. Percibí que iba a largar su leche en mi coño, y entonces mi amor me volteó sobre la cama, y con un rápido y eficaz movimiento se colocó sobre mí. Había quedado tendida de espaldas y tenía la roja cabeza pulsante delante de mi rostro.

–¡Chúpalo! ¡Bébete la leche! ¡Puedes saciar tu sed, mi pequeña! –no pude negarme chupar como la noche anterior. Pasé mi lengua por su glande, y luego introduje toda aquella roja bellota en mi boca.

Edward me había tomado del cabello y hacía que mi cabeza subiera y bajara. De alguna manera habíamos quedado en forma de cruz, de modo que mientras yo chupaba él acariciaba mi clitoris.

Me metía un dedo luego dos, y luego tres dentro de mi sexo. Con su otra mano acariciaba mi ano, e introducía también un dedo. Tuve otro orgasmo, y su leche inundó mi boca. Estaba llenita por todos lados. Me tragué todo.

Y sin que mediara un descanso siquiera, me puso de rodillas en la cama y empezó a introducirme su verga por detrás en mi cosita. Yo me sentía ardiendo.

Sujetaba mis caderas con sus dos manos y me movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Era una vorágine de movimiento. No se estaba quieto. Mi coño me ardía, latía, me quemaba y sentía mi viscosa humedad chapoteando con cada embestida.

Entonces Edward quiso derramarse en mi interior. Sabía que no podía correrse en mi coño, así que eligió el camino más estrecho. Sacó por completo su polla y empezó a pasarla por entre medio de mis nalgas hasta que llegó a mi ano. Se entretuvo deslizando la cabezota en la entrada de mi culo. Sabía que podía llenar aquel estrecho canal, así que sin más empezó a empujar e introdujo un poquito de su miembro mientras con su mano acariciaba mi clítoris. Luego empujó más fuerte y sentí el ardor instantáneo del esfínter que se dilata, aunque ese pequeño orificio ya se había abierto al paso de mis dedos y... Fuerte. Empujó fuerte y lo introdujo casi por completo en mi ano.

Sus huevos chocaban contra los labios de mi coño, su vientre chasqueaba contra mis glúteos.

Empezó a moverse más rápido.

Más rápido.

Más, más, más...

El orgasmo me sorprendió al mismo tiempo que Edward inundaba mi recto con su tibia y viscosa leche.

Ese día se me hace inolvidable. Nada puede ocurrir en mi vida que haga que olvide a Edward y su magnífica polla follándome en su cama de matrimonio, mientras su mujer, su hija y mi hermana iban de compras.

Cuando el domingo llegué a casa estaba sólo mi hermana Alice. Mis padres habían salido.

–¡Oye! –exclamó, mirándome con curiosidad–. ¿Qué te ocurre, Bella?

–Si tu supieras... –respondí, intrigante.

Sólo cuando llegó la noche en la intimidad de nuestro dormitorio, le conté cómo había disfrutado de _mi primera vez_.

* * *

><p>Hola, volví con este One Shot, espero les gustara, espero los comentarios, y estoy trabajan en algunas adaptaciones muy pronto nos leemos, by...<p> 


End file.
